a blossoms secrete
by Ice-tiger26
Summary: sakura haruno runner up for hokage is newly named princess.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Chapter 1

**Ice-tiger26- well hello there this is one my knew stories.**

**Naruto- I can't wait she is gonna give me ramen.**

**Ice-tiger26-only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto- that wasn't in the job description honey.**

**Ice-tiger-well sweetheart if you don't do it then I will hurt you.**

**Naruto-yeah right *about to leave* **

**BOOM**

**Naruto-what was that**

**Ice-tiger26- naruto do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto- no.**

**Ice-tiger26- *sigh* naruto you were always one of my favorite characters.**

**Naruto- why are you aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Ice-tiger26- wow I didn't know the cliff was that high uh oh *yells* naruto there sharks down there. *sigh* well since he is down there *eats ramen* *mouth full* the story will continue when naruto finds out I ate his ramen.**

**Naruto- you crazy little b-**

**Ice-tiger26- no cursing or your goin down the cliff again. now disclaimer.**

**Naruto-fine Ice-tiger26 does not own naruto or vampire night. Now ramen**

**Ice-tiger26- well about that *runs off***

**Naruto- *sees ramen cup* there it is hmmm it really light well ramen is ramen. Wait *turns cup upside down* nooooo my ramen grrrr ICE-TIGER26 !*chase after her***

**xxxoxxx**

**Sakura was walking through the village to get to her job as head medic at the hospital. Over the years she filled out quite well trimming her hair to the middle of her back. An hour glass figure. An angelic face with bright green eyes. She was an sight for sore eyes and because of that she was given the name of sakura-hime. "Sakura-hime." she instantly recognized that voice it was naruto. The fun loving boy. During the years he grown stronger than everyone could've thought. After the war was ended he asked out hinata and they were a couple. But did not last cause each had feelings for another and a month after she dated kiba and now they are married. And sakura and the blond were going on dates and had kisses but they were not a couple. lee and tenten were dating. And shikamaru and ino are expecting a kid in a couple of months. And last sasuke after he helped end the war he came back to the village to restore the uchia clan. "Yes naruto-kun." she replied. "We have a mission." he said. " well lets go." and with that they poofed away.**

**xxxoxxx**

**When they got to the office they saw that neji, shino, and gara were already there. "sorry were late." sakura said. "now that were are here I will tell you your mission." "baa-chan just one question. Why is gara here." naruto asked confused. "even a kage needs a brake naruto." gara replied. And that was that.**

**xxxoxxx**

**Today was it's regular day at cross academy the raging fan girls were pushing the poor perfect to the door to get to the night class dorm. Only one thing was going through her mind where the hell was zero. then the doors began to open. Only causing the fan girls to get more wild and her too fall on her butt. Once she looked up she saw none other than kaname kuran helping her up. He was reaching for her face when a hand stopped him looking to her right was zero. "Don't you have a class to get to." he snarled. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The perfect side of yuki took over. "everyone to your dorms now!" and with that all the day class students were in there dorm and the two perfects and the night class were heading to the explosion.**

**xxxoxxx**

***sakura's pov* **

"**hey guys are you all okay." I asked and multiple yes went around wearing are new uniforms under our cloaks. tsunande said we were supposed to fake being vamps. To get information on the akatsuki who have been traveling here. And then we were surrounded by multiple people some wearing the same clothes as we were. "your are to remain still and give me your information I don't want to have to use this." a girl with short brown hair said as she pulled out an metal rod. "we meant no harm we just had a bit of an problem." sakura explained. The girl put the weapon back to it's original place. "sorry about that it was a large crash I didn't know if we were under attack or not. I am yuki." she said "nice to meet you." I replied. Then I heard neji's voice from beside me. "Hime we need to get going. And tell the headmaster we have arrived." I sighed great now they think I am a princess. "Hai let's go." and with that we disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving everyone confused. **

**xxxoxxx **

"**finally now we can talk to the headmaster." naruto said as took off our cloaks. "hello you must be the new students I am the headmaster." said an man with straw like hair with the girl yuki and another to follow behind. "Hello I am sakura haruno and they are naruto uzumaki, neji huyga, shino abrume, gara sabaku. In that order." I said. "and this is yuki cross and zero Yuki will show you to your room sakura and the boys zero." he replied. On the way to sakura's new room was quite till yuki asked one question. "so you really an princess." I sighed "no it's just an title I received for my looks or that's what I heard." yuki could not argue with that she was indeed pretty. "so this is your room and the dorm president is just down the hall." I quickly said thanks and shut the door by the time I was done I heard the door slam down stairs meaning the other students were here I went down stairs.**

**xxxoxxx **

***Aido's pov***

**Once again it was a boring day. Leading the way into the dorm. As soon as I step foot in the house I picked on a scent so addicting I almost lost control. I had to take more tablets. To keep cool as well as many others. And the scent was getting closer I was curious to see who owned that scent that sent us crazy and that is rare for that to happen who ever it is has to be pure blood.**

**xxxoxxx**

***sakura's pov***

**When I got to the bottom I saw nine vampire's each had a tint of red in there eyes. "hey I'm sakura haruno." I said uneasy. "Nice to meet you I am kaname kuran and the these are the other people who will be stating here Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Maria Kurenai, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo." he said. I put on a small smile. Then a few faces I recognized came through the door. "sakura-hime can we hang out in your room." naruto said I sighed once I saw the look on there faces.**

"**sure lets go." but before we left a voice stopped us. "Your really a princess?" the one called Aido asked. "it's a title a got for certain reasons." after that we left.**

**xxxoxxx**

***kaname's pov***

"**be careful around them." I said "yeah like a pink haired princess could do anything." ruka scoffed. "looks can be deceiving ruka-san." Shiki said in bored tone. I have a bad feeling about the newest students I should keep an eye on them. "argue all you want I'm leaving." I went to my office sensing someone was there and that one person was a certain pinkette.**


	2. Chapter 2 dreaming

**Chapter 2**

**Ice-tiger26-welcome back.**

**Sasuke-I am just gonna get this over ice-tiger26 does not own naruto or vampire knight.**

**Ice-tiger26-see he knew not to mess with me he always had a little sense now onto the story!**

**xxxoxxx **

*sakura's pov*

I sat in kaname's office waiting for him I knew this a dangerous game I was playing but I needed in formation to hunt down the akatsuki and finish this mission. But why of all people did I get him. Is this payback for taking tsunande-sama's sake. I gave her at least on bottle back. I knew I shouldn't let naruto pick

_*Flashback*_

"_come on sakura-hime it's okay no one would suspect you. Mostly cause you look so darn innocent." naruto said. "Yes Hime this just for the mission then you can comeback and stop playing miss flirt." great now neji is against me. Leaving room for argument I left._

_*Flashback ended*_

I heard the door open and I stiffened a bit. "can I help you hime." he said. I usually would've said something but this place is to familiar to me the mission can wait I need answers I have questions with too little answers. "I want to know why this place is so familiar to me." I demanded and I saw an amused look on his face. "hime you have to remember yourself." he replied.

"That was **not** the answer I wanted." I said putting emphasis on the not. "but that's the answer you got." using index and thumb to hold up my chin so I look in to his eyes. And when I did I saw the brown eyes that was only tinted red. Were gone and replaced with red and I knew why. Moving his hand I rapped my arms around his neck. Bending down seeing that I only came to his shoulder. his head was resting in the crook in my neck. "kaname-kun the only thing you have to do is tell me. And you can take an sip." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

I knew I was pushing my luck this is a pureblood were talking about. A shiver went down my spine when I felt his fangs brushing my neck. "you asked for this." he said his voice muffled by neck. I was about to ask what he meant but a pain in my neck. Then it hit my like a ton of bricks he bit me not only that but in that bite he injected some of his blood. Before I could black out I heard an small sorry hime.

xxxoxxx

*Kaname's pov*

I watched as she went limp against my body I carried her bridal style to her room. A I walked in I saw red eyes look upon me. "kaname she was supposed to change naturally." I sighed knowing her memories would be back and knowing that. She would throw a fit and try to destroy us. "she started to remember and demand to what was going on even went as far as trying goat me with her blood. Gara took her put her on the bed. "fine but when she wake up you have give her blood then she can start tablets." her said They watch as she stirred "give her a few hours. Lets put a seal on the room her power will attract enemies." neji replied.

xxxoxxx

_Sakura's dreams_

"_HIME! Where are you." shouted a younger looking naruto. And an younger sakura with slightly darker hair looked out from behind the tree and sighed. "I thought he found m-." she cut short cause naruto rapped his arms around her. "I guess I spoke to soon." she said and naruto replied "silly hime you can't hide my I'll always find you." sakura blushed heavy and was about to say something but was pulled out of his arms by sand. "naruto you played with MY sakura enough today." and behind her neji "yours she mine." he said. "I think sakura would prefer me over you." shino said as he jumped down the tree he was in. soon enough an argument broke out. Sakura walked away knowing that it was going to take a while. Going into the mansion she saw kaname walking to the couch. But stopped when he heard a little squeal. Grabbed his arm pulled him to the door. "come on kaname-kun lets go outside to the cherry blossoms field." when her hand touched the door knob. There was a large protest. "sakura! Kaname is suppose to come play with me." yuki screamed as she grabbed his other arm. They stuck there tongues turned so there backs were facing each other. They peeked over there shoulder and started to giggle. They turned around and hugged each other. "yuki I missed you." and yuki replied by saying "I missed you to." "come on we can all go the field and play." she said as they left._

**What everyone is a vampire what secrete will unfold stay tune. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. IMPORTANT

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from**Shadowcat203who was informed from**Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

THIS IS FROM Ice-tiger26


	4. Chapter 3 awakening

Chapter 3

**Ice-tiger26-hello hello**

**Sakura-what**

**Ice-tiger26-it's your turn to say the disclaimer**

**Sakura-ok ice-tiger26 does not own naruto or vampire knight**

**Ice-tiger26- now on to the story**

_*Sakura's Dream*_

"_you can run all you want but can't hide." sakura didn't know why but the voice struck fear into her heart. "leave me alone." she yelled but no matter how much she screamed and ran she couldn't get away from the voice. "you think sealing yourself could save you I'm coming for you." it said._

_*End of dream*_

Sakura awake with clouded vision and her hair clinging to her forehead. After blinking a few times she regained her eyesight. 'another boring Monday morning' she thought. Feeling something brush the back of her knees she looked down too see her hair not the pale pink hair. But the solid dark pink color she had when she was a child.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm a pureblood again." she said in a hushed tone still not believing what she was seeing she ran into the bathroom to see her theory was true. Her normal b-cup was now a c-cup her emerald eyes was now an forest green.

To clear her thoughts she turned the shower as hot is it could and hopped in once done she threw on her uniform and ran down stairs to see everyone waiting. "sakura-hime I hope we did not upset you by turning you earlier than expected." naruto said. Sakura did not really care that she changed earlier than excepted what she was worried about was that naruto didn't call her sakura-chan anymore and now she was going to do something about it.

She sighed and threw herself into his arms. "Naruto I'm hungry." sakura said whimpering from the burning sensation in her throat. Knowing what was coming next he pulled down his wasted no time she chose the spot she wanted to drink from and bite not to gently naruto winced "sakura that's too much." she let go and said a quick sorry.

"It's okay." he sighed he just wanted to have her for himself. but that was not happening anytime soon. when sakura saw the troubled look on naruto's face. "you guys go ahead we'll catch up in a minute." she said once she was sure they were gone she started pull down her collar. "listen i'm sorry if want some it's all yours." she said naruto was shocked to say the least he thought she was going to yell at him. "No it's not that him-." he was cut off by that said girl. "don't call me hime just sakura-chan Is fine." naruto sighed. "ok I just want to my self."

sakura was very confused wasn't they already best friend. seeing that she very confused he let a big sigh. "your so blind I love you." and with that he left I got up and went after him I saw him sneak his way through the crowd and head into the woods I was getting ready to go after him. but someone got in my way. "Sorry hime maybe you can go after him later but as of right now we need to introduce to the moon dorm." I let out a big sigh "Kaname do I need such a big welcome." "yes one of our princess returned after so long." he replied "I hope yuki suffers this much when she remembers." he gave a left chuckle and left. I left for my class I knew I was late but I didn't care. when I reached the door I opened it and walked in. "so you must be the new student introduce your self." I gave a sigh "My name is sakura haruno." I didn't wait for the questions I just went to sit down. I sighed it was gonna be a long week


End file.
